


poetry

by bellemyers



Category: Original Work
Genre: :eyes:, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Watch out it might all b connected, might post a sonnet or two tho, mostly just haikus, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers
Summary: just a book of poetry I’ve writtenwould LOVE some constructive criticism so if u’ve got some hmu





	1. weathered

** pollen surrounds me **

sunshine and the sky is pink

_i sip my warm tea_

**the sun is burning **

bright and blue, my passion grows

_i am done earning_

**softly, leaves tumble**

glistening nights and cold ground

_i am yet humble_

**freezing, the earth shakes**

cold drifts from the sky to them

_i can’t see the stakes_


	2. left

i am redundant

they can’t kindle any hope

in what’s left of me


	3. War

He was the sun, his hair was made of gold 

And he shined whenever he talked to her.

Although his heart had once been very cold,

She’s warmed it and made him a saboteur.

But she didn’t know who she had once been,

The angel that had created her name.

All of the victories she had lost when

She scampered away from her awful pain

He fought for her, turned on his family,

With her he stayed at every single turn.

She saved his town and made him so happy,

To stay with him she everyday had yearned.

But now she’s here, standing still at the place

He left her to fight for the human race.


	4. safety

slowly, softly, they take a deep breath

as their shaky chest calms down

falling, knees against chest

eyes closing, they pull themselvesclose

the dim room so inviting, so secure

yielding to the depth of sleep


	5. loss

fallen to the ground

i sob and i scream

now all of my days

mean nothing to me


	6. light

sunlight streamed through the window

and all you could see was bright

then She tumbled into your arms

soft, brilliant, light

She cradled you closely,

as though She knew it was your last

and when you finally let go

it was without a gasp

the stark bed laid empty

i smothered a tear

and as i left you

i knew She held you dear


End file.
